


【俊诺】制服を邪魔する

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【俊诺】制服を邪魔する

李帝努单肩背着书包走出校门，抬头就看见不远处停着的车。  
心虚地左右看了看后，确定没有人注意到自己，李帝努低下头快步走过去，打开门上了车。  
驾驶座上的人把墨镜摘下来，露出比早前发来的照片还要漂亮的脸：“帝努？”  
“嗯。”李帝努不安地摆好书包和手脚，“黄先生？”  
“黄仁俊。”那个人又把墨镜戴上，换了档慢慢把车开出人流，“今天第一次见面，有什么想做的，我带你去。”  
李帝努在脑内把想法过了一遍，没开口。  
黄仁俊在一个红灯前停下，扶着方向盘转头看着犹豫不决的少年，笑了下，“没想好？”  
红灯闪烁了两下，换成绿灯亮起来。  
黄仁俊握着方向盘打了个转，“那我先替你决定吧。”

李帝努坐在甜品店里，看着对面很享受地解决一份蛋糕的金主，开始怀疑起自己上车的原因。  
把最后一点奶油也收拾干净的黄仁俊抽出纸巾擦了擦嘴，慢条斯理地问李帝努接下来要不要陪他去买东西。  
“家里的润滑剂过期了，正好你也可以自己去挑喜欢的。”说这话的时候黄仁俊倾身向前，抬手用指腹擦过李帝努的嘴角，看着愣了一下后下意识去擦嘴的李帝努忍不住笑出来，“其实你嘴上没东西。”  
初出茅庐的援助交际者一脸挫败，只能用牙齿咬着蛋糕的小勺磨来磨去。

等到坐着黄仁俊的车停进了车库，李帝努已经把装着安全套和润滑剂的塑料袋子在手里攥出了体温。黄仁俊原本已经打开了车门，又特地转回身解开李帝努的安全带扣，“下车吧。”  
进了门后黄仁俊留给李帝努一台电视就拎着衣服去了卫生间，坐了一会又四处晃荡着想倒杯水喝的李帝努晃到了卫生间门口，门一开正好对上从蒸腾着的雾气里走出来的黄仁俊，还湿漉漉的。  
李帝努咬着玻璃杯子边缘看着成年男性一点也不肯敞露的领口。  
“你拿的是我的杯子。”黄仁俊出声提醒。  
“所以呢？”嘴唇依然毫无自觉地贴着杯壁，挤压出粉嫩的颜色。  
“……没什么，就是你捏这么用力我怕把我杯子捏碎了。”黄仁俊把自己的杯子从李帝努手里抽走，抬高了手臂去摸第一次实战的人的脑袋，笑得很开心，“别紧张，我很温柔的，也不急着今天就让你做。”  
趿拉着拖鞋走到卧室门口，黄仁俊拉开了门，像是突然想起来一样回头问李帝努：“进来看看吗？”

都是骗人的。  
李帝努被按着后颈抵在墙上，平常装满了数学公式的脑袋被这个吻搅得乱七八糟，校服外套早就解开来，里面的短袖的下摆被从裤子里扯出来，陌生的触感贴着腰间的皮肤仔细地抚摸。  
屋子里太安静了，李帝努不得不听着自己被亲吻的时候漏出来的哼哼声，耳朵被微凉的手指捏着，更衬得它发烫得厉害。  
亲够了初学者，黄仁俊松了手，留下李帝努的短袖下摆还松松垮垮地堆在裤子上头，露出一点点腰上的春色，再伸手拉开校服外套，把它从李帝努的肩上褪下来，从上到下打量着新对象。  
仅仅被脱掉外套而已，李帝努的呼吸就因为兴奋和紧张粗重起来。被黄仁俊咬着颈侧的时候，李帝努丢开了落到手腕处的外套，抬起手抓着黄仁俊的浴袍，往面前的怀抱里缩了缩，脸埋在肩上，被疼爱时鼻音黏黏腻腻的，小心翼翼地学着咬起黄仁俊一小块肩颈的皮肉。  
“乖孩子。”黄仁俊抱着李帝努，手顺着腰摸上去，指尖捻着短袖下的乳头，稍稍一用力，怀里的身体就发着抖，贴着耳朵急促地呼吸着。  
“怎么没告诉我你是第一次？”黄仁俊另一只手在李帝努背上抚摸着，像是真的在安抚一个紧张得僵硬的少年那样。  
李帝努把自己埋在黄仁俊的肩上不回答，金主安抚了一会，拍拍李帝努的肩，“原谅你了，现在去洗个澡吧。”

黄仁俊的衬衣套在李帝努身上还有点勉强，捏着领口的手犹豫再三没有扣上最上面的扣子，又不肯敞开来，只能隐隐约约地窥到一点锁骨和胸口。李帝努在黄仁俊给他放衣服的地方看来看去没有发现任何下装，连裙子也没有，在门口踌躇一会，扯了扯衬衣下摆光着腿跨了出去，把门口的地毯印上半个浅浅的脚印。  
走到床边，黄仁俊还在看着手机，李帝努反而不知道该不该往前走，捉着衣角看看黄仁俊又看看自己。  
“洗好了？”黄仁俊像是刚注意到李帝努那样，放下手机问怎么没有穿裤子，又恍然大悟地想了起来，“我没有拿裤子给你吗？”  
已经足够窘迫的人用手徒劳地挡了一下衣摆下方又撤走，“没找到裤子。”  
“要穿吗？”靠在床头的人已经拿出了一条短裤，抬手朝李帝努晃晃。  
原本还有些手足无措的人咬咬牙索性松了一直摆弄衣服的手，走到床边抬起腿面对着黄仁俊跪坐在床上，衬衣下摆随着动作的幅度微微晃动着，半遮着隐秘的地方，像低着头被刘海挡住的眼睛一样让人看不真切，只听得到他含含糊糊地开口：“不穿了。”  
“好孩子。”黄仁俊把李帝努往自己身边拉了拉，让双腿跨坐在自己身上，抬手抚摸着李帝努的脸，温柔地吻他，另一只手隔着衬衣贴着脊背试着安抚李帝努的紧张情绪，等李帝努双手攀着自己的肩，又抱着李帝努的腰让他贴得更近些，手也从衬衣下摆探进去，贴着皮肤撩拨意志力尚且薄弱的身体。  
松开有些喘不过气的李帝努，黄仁俊抬手摸着少年柔顺的黑发，像在问题目好不好懂一样：“口交会做吗？”  
李帝努的眼神晃了晃，然后摇摇头。  
也许是以为这样黄仁俊就不会要求他。  
李帝努被那双手搭在肩上，用力不大却很强硬地让他往后挪了挪再俯下身，呼吸对着浴袍遮盖着的地方，“没事的，小心点就行了。”  
黄仁俊的拇指指腹在李帝努的嘴角摩挲着，看着漂亮的脸微微皱起来，不甚情愿地张开嘴，粉嫩湿热的舌尖先探出来，小心翼翼地舔了一下，再用嘴唇轻轻含着啜着，最后屈服于后颈的压迫力，慢慢把它全都含进嘴里，两颊鼓起来，一边吸吮着，一边别扭地摆动舌头，直到嘴巴发酸，才把沾满了自己唾液的东西吐出来，脸上都是委屈，却又不敢抬头看黄仁俊。  
“可以了。”黄仁俊又搂着李帝努的腰让他坐在自己身上，一边亲着脸憋得发红的人，一边有条不紊地解开衬衣的纽扣。敞开了的衬衣挂在李帝努肩上，裸露的胸腹也被亲吻覆盖上微微发红的标记，黄仁俊的手托着他的屁股揉捏，还要在胸前挑逗他。李帝努紧紧抱着黄仁俊的肩，把脸埋在对方颈间急促地呼吸，稍稍抬起身子让那双手把他的内裤拉下来，在大腿根紧紧绷着。  
“想躺着还是抱着？”黄仁俊把沾上润滑剂的指尖戳进去一点，力度轻柔地按揉着四周。  
李帝努努力放松着瞬间绷紧的身体，隔了一会才开口回答：“……抱着。”  
“那就等一下再躺着。”手指已经塞进了两节的长度，内里紧张而炽热得让他有些为难，“放松一点，不舒服吗？”  
“难受……不疼，难受。”温柔疼爱的动作和语气把李帝努的四肢百骸缠绕起来，现下这个男人就是他所有的依赖，李帝努毫不掩饰自己腔调里的委屈，“你轻点……”  
黄仁俊反倒觉得好笑起来，扳过李帝努的脸亲了一下，“你怎么这么难办，嗯？”  
李帝努像是这时候才想起自己是来做什么的，抓紧了黄仁俊的手腕，偷偷抬起眼睛瞧他的脸色。  
“趴着。”黄仁俊没有像李帝努以为的那样不耐烦，但李帝努不敢有一点拖延地趴在床上，内裤被从脚上剥离，衬衣掀了起来，腰下还垫了枕头，刻意地让李帝努把屁股抬得更高点，好让黄仁俊扩张更方便一些。  
看不到身后黄仁俊在做什么，李帝努把脸埋进枕头里，随着手指的戳弄闷闷地哼叫着，偶尔还把腿打得更开一点，再把发烫的耳朵一并埋进柔软的纺织品里。  
“做得不错，现在准备好了吗，”黄仁俊的手贴着肩背和腰侧抚摸游走，“帝努？”  
李帝努的身体抖了一下，几乎能感觉到身下的东西也抵着黄仁俊的床单，些许的磨蹭都让身体难耐不堪。  
“转过来吧，我想看着你。”  
李帝努翻了个身，敞开身体面对着黄仁俊。这时候他才发现黄仁俊身上还遮着那件浴袍，而自己身上除了一件被他解开来的衬衣什么都没有。黄仁俊俯身下来想要抱着他亲，而李帝努只是执着地揪着那件浴袍想把它脱下来。  
当他把黄仁俊的领口扯得松松垮垮的时候，自己也被拉开了腿，身体里被慢慢塞进不属于自己的东西。李帝努绷着被架在黄仁俊腰侧的大腿，因为强硬的推进动作，低低的呻吟里带上了一点点哭腔。  
“说了你真的很麻烦……”黄仁俊的呼吸也粗重不少，还是放慢了速度，等着李帝努适应自己，“下次不找你了。”  
揪着浴袍的手僵了一下，随即紧紧攀着黄仁俊的肩用力抱住，李帝努吸吸鼻子，转头要跟黄仁俊索吻，圈着黄仁俊的腰的腿也邀请似的夹紧他。李帝努随着加快了速度的一次次顶撞从鼻腔里发出嗯嗯的声音，很快就顶着黄仁俊的肚子射了出来。  
感觉到李帝努的高潮，黄仁俊起身抽了出来，把浑身发软的人也拉起来，捏了一把写满问号的脸，抱着李帝努又插了进去，“刚刚不是想被抱着做吗？”  
刚刚高潮的身体对体内的刺激甚至更加敏感，李帝努被顶弄得发着抖，膝盖发软使不上力气，一坐下去就被捅到深处，温热的唇舌还在颈间作乱，只能挂在黄仁俊身上任由摆布，一下一下地被动接受着交欢，最后被握着腰射在里面，抽出来时黏黏糊糊地顺着大腿淌下来一些。  
“要去洗一下吗？”黄仁俊的语气像是在询问他，在得到一个困倦的摇头后又直接搀着李帝努的胳肢窝把人从床上捞起来，“去洗个澡吧。”

只是被换了个地方做嘛……  
李帝努趴在浴缸边上，身体大半泡在热水里，腰却被黄仁俊捞着抬高，刚刚清理了一次的内里现在又塞进了他的东西。  
被做第二次的李帝努已经没什么精神应对黄仁俊，只能抓着黄仁俊撑在浴缸边的手不放，间或抬起腰迎合黄仁俊的顶弄，头又垂下去，眼皮耷拉着犯困。  
简单做了第二回，黄仁俊又把人再从头到脚收拾干净清爽，揉了揉快睡着的脸才裹进被子里。  
本来还想再抱一床枕头被子回来，从被窝里钻出来的一只手拉着他，迷迷糊糊强打起精神，从他的被子里露出眼睛，“以后不要找别人好不好……”  
黄仁俊握着那只手塞回被子里，把脑袋从被子里扒出来揉一揉再亲一下，“不会的，一直都只和你。”  
—END—


End file.
